


in which i ask for one-shot requests

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt, request book?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

uh yeah!! so, as you can see from the title, this book's going to be a place where you can request one-shots from me!!

i'll do:

angst 

major character death 

fluff

hurt/comfort

hurt/no comfort

au's

one-shots placed in the dream smp

i won't do: 

smut (that's weirdchamp) 

shipping fics 

have fun loves!!!


	2. kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for user Pro_moth   
> in which SBI are kidnapped and if they don’t do what they’re told the kidnappers will hurt tommy  
> +  
> the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// kidnapping, blood, nightmare

“Wilbur!” Tommy shouts, reaching for the brunette. “Wil-” He chokes on his words as he’s dragged out of the room. 

“Where are you taking him!?” The musician cries, voice hoarse as he collapses into Phil’s hold, who murmurs soft, reassuring words into his ears. “Where are you-” There’s a stinging pain across his cheek- the man had slapped him. 

“Listen to us. If you don’t do what we tell you, we’ll hurt your little friend.” 

“Please don’t hurt him…” Phil’s voice is soft, worry and fear barely concealed in his voice. The man smirks, before bending down so he’s face-to-face with the terrified men. 

-

“Tommy!” The blond is thrown roughly into the cell they’re being held in. “Are you alright? Were you hurt at all?” 

“N-no…” Tommy winces and gasps as Techno pulls him into a hug, checking him for wounds. “Really, Techno, I’m alright!” 

“Are you sure?” It’s spoken by both Techno and Phil, twin threads of worry in their voices. 

“Yeah. ‘m okay.” Tommy casts his gaze around the little room they were in. “I-” He coughs suddenly, body freezing up as he spits blood. “Wha…” 

“Tommy!” Wilbur lunges forwards to catch the blond as he falls to the side, blue eyes dimming.

-

The musician bolts up, Tommy’s name falling from his voice in a shout. He stands, throwing off his blankets, - _ it was too hot, it was so hot _ \- and moving to their youngest member’s room. He’s stopped in the middle of the hallway, as a hand tugs at his sleeve. 

“Wilbur?” The blond whispers, voice quiet and afraid.

“Tommy? Are you okay?” 

Tommy shakes his head, burying his head into the older’s chest. Wilbur combs a hand through his hair gently. “Oh...did you have a nightmare?”  _ They all had nightmares of that time, but the blond had the most, it seemed.  _

“Mhm…” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not right now…” 

“Okay. You want to go to sleep with me?”

“Where are the others…?” 

“They’re asleep, honey.” 

“They’re okay though right?” Tommy’s voice is soft, and it breaks, slightly. 

“Yeah. They’re okay.” Wilbur hums softly as he speaks. “I promise you.” 

“Can we go to bed?” 

“‘Course.” 

-

Techno and Phil wander into Wilbur’s room later that night, and sleepily - _ worriedly _ \- fall next to the others, arms curling around them in an attempt to protect them.


	3. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to anon user A Name 
> 
> Tommy's family is abusive, he runs away and ends up getting help from Phil, Wilbur, and Techno, who are upset that they didn't notice before and want to protect their friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// referenced child abuse, hypothermia

Tommy winced as he shut the door behind him, the click of the lock barely heard. As he steps out into the cold night air, he exhales, fog spilling out of his mouth. 

_ He was cold. But he had to get out of there. _

Pulling his bag over his shoulder- it held everything he deemed precious in there- he set off to the train station...He would figure it out. 

-

Yawning slightly, the blond curled against the metal of the bench, eyes closing slightly.  _ No, idiot! Stay awake, you gotta talk to the others! _

...when was that again? Tonight? Yeah…that sounds right.

Numb hands fumble for his phone, and he smiles slightly as soft chatter fills the air around him. Tiredly, he speaks, soft laughter in his voice. 

“Hey guys!” 

“Tommy!” 

“Are you alright mate?” 

“‘M okay….” He yawns slightly, and the world fades out around him. 

“-y! -mmy!”

“Wh…? Oh…’m cold...” 

“Where are you?!” Huh…? Why could he hear that question?

“...bench…’s cold…” His words slur slightly. “‘side...station…”

“The train station? Tommy, I need you to answer me.” 

“Mhm….Wilby, ‘m so cold….wanna sleep...” 

Wilbur’s voice is panicked...? Why was he scared…? “Tommy, don’t sleep. Can you talk to Techno for me? I’m coming to pick you up.”

“No...Wilby, ‘m okay…’m just…” He yawns again. “‘M just tired…” 

“Toms. What’s your favorite color?” 

“Techy...that you...?” He murmurs softly. “‘S...pink...”

“That’s a really nice color buddy.” 

“‘minds me of your hair...and momma when she wasn’t…” 

“When she wasn’t what?” Techno’s voice sharpens, for some reason. “Toms, what are you talking about?” 

“...miss her…’s so loud at home...always loud…’m so  _ tired _ , Techno...” 

There’s the sound of rapid footsteps that stop at his seat. A hand is placed gently on his face, and he flinches slightly.

“Hey Tommy. It’s just me. It’s Wilbur, it’s Wilby, honey.” A little gasp comes from the man in front of him. “Oh, honey, you’re  _ freezing _ .” 

“...by?” Tommy leans into the warm hand, closing his eyes.

“Wilbur, we’re going to meet you at your house, okay mate?” 

“Techy’s ‘ere…?” 

“Yeah Toms. I was gonna surprise you tomorrow…” 

“...can I sleep now…?”

“Wait a bit, okay?” 

“‘kay Wilby….” Sleepily, slowly, the blond buries his head into Wilbur’s chest, who picks him up, carrying him….somewhere. He didn’t really know.


	4. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for anon user A Name  
> Sleepy boi family where Phil’s forced to pick one of his sons to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// death, blood
> 
> the nicknames that the others use for Tommy are not intended to be romantic. that's weirdchamp

Phil casts his gaze around at his family, sad eyes lingering on each of his sons as he hugs them tightly. “How am I supposed to choose...?” 

Tommy pauses slightly, looking around at his family. “Dad...it’s okay. You can choose me.” 

That gets a reaction out of everybody. 

“Tommy we can’t! You’re so precious to me- to us!” Wilbur murmurs softly. Techno moves to cup the blond’s faces gently. Tommy looks down, tears brimming in his eyes, and he wipes them away. “Wilbur….please…let this happen...”

“You can’t...we would miss you so much, dearest.” 

Tommy laughs wetly, shaking his head. “It’s  _ okay _ , Techy.” 

“It’s not, though! Tommy...we would be lost without you.” 

Tommy closes his eyes, leaning his forehead onto the fuschia haired male’s. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay. I promise.” 

“Tommy….” Phil moves Techno back with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Just...one thing before I go?” 

“‘Course Tommy.” 

“Can you- Can you tell Tubbo I’ll miss him?” 

Phil smiles sadly, pressing a kiss to the blond’s hair gently. “Yeah. What is it?”

“Thank you dad…” 

Their father gathers his beautiful black wings around the two, and then there’s a sharp sob and the sharp clatter of a sword only 5 minutes later. “I’m so sorry my son.” 

Wilbur and Techno scramble over to their father, and break down sobbing at the sight of their youngest brother dead with a bloody sword laying next to him. 

“...it should have been me...” Wilbur whispers softly, combing the blond hair out of the youngest’s dull blue eyes. 

“...don’t say that? Please don’t say that Wilbur. He wouldn’t want you to say that.”

Phil pulls them into a hug, curling his wide, night-sky, comforting wings around them.

_ It was bittersweet, and the absence of Tommy was sorely felt. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, in Your New Boyfriend, Wilbur references the SBI, and calls Techno the oldest and Tommy the youngest
> 
> dream won the streamys for gaming...that's pretty pog


	5. panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for user sleepyzenko
> 
> Wilbur gets ready for a suicide attempt, notes and all out, but backs out and comes home to the rest of the sbi panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// suicide attempt

He had left the notes on each of their nightstands, pressing a soft kiss to Tommy’s hair before he left. He knew Techno was a light sleeper, so he was as quiet as he could be. Staring out at the night sky, he sighs. 

_ It was a nice night to die. _

-

He was shaking. Wilbur was shaking, as he stood above the river, wanting to die.  _ He was so tired. _

The water rushes by, reflecting the sky above. The brunette chuckles slightly, staring at the river that looked like an endless starry sky. Where he could just….fall into it, and never come out, and float endlessly. He wondered...if he fell would he be met by an astronaut…? ...would her name be Clara...? 

Tears fell slightly from his face, and he chuckles lightly, slipping back over the railing- back to his home. 

_ He couldn’t do this. _

-

He’s wrapped in a hug, and there are tears falling from Phil’s face. “Wilbur…why…?” The musician frowns softly. 

“How did you even know…?” 

There’s a hand that rests on his head, and he’s pulled into another hug suddenly by Techno. “I woke them up. Wilbur, why would you…?” 

Wordlessly, Wilbur shakes his head as a blond sobs, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist, and burying his head into Wilbur’s back, who spins, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. 

“Shh...shh...Tommy, honey, it’s okay.” 

“Wilby, why-” His voice breaks, and he falls into a fresh round of sobs, hands tightening onto the back of Wilbur’s yellow sweater.  _ The one Phil had made for him _ . 

“I’m sorry, honey…I was just so tired…” He presses another kiss to the blond’s hair. “I’ll get help, I promise…” 

“Please, Wilby…don’t do it again.”


	6. scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for user sleepyzenko   
> techno has done self harm before and forgets to hide his arms around the rest of the sbi
> 
> cw// past self-harm, scars

Techno laughs, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Okay, gremlin child.” 

“Aw, Tech!” Tommy bats at his arm, trying to get the other to release him. “Let me go!” 

“Nahh!” The male snickers, unaware of his sleeve riding up just barely enough for WIlbur to see. 

“Techno, mate.” 

“Ugh, fine Phil.” Techno rolls his eyes, releasing the blond, who darted behind Wilbur, sticking his tongue out. 

“Techno?” And oh, Wilbur’s voice sounds concerned. Eh, it probably didn’t matter.

He rolls his eyes, a fond scoff in his voice. “Yeah Wil?” 

The musician points towards his arm, and- 

Oh. 

“Your arm…” 

“Got it from my cat.” 

“You don’t have a cat.” 

The fuschia haired male shrugs. “I visited my mom.” 

“But they look old…” Wilbur’s voice wavers slightly, and Techno feels bad. But he wasn’t going to say shit. 

“I got them a couple months ago. They ended up scarring.” Weak excuse, dumbass. 

“Tech…” Wilbur’s voice is filled with pity, and he hates that. 

“It’s  _ fine _ Wil!” 

“It’s not!” And, huh. That was his basically little brother, hugging him tightly, who seems to pause before collecting his thoughts. “You can’t leave us- You can’t- why would you-?” 

“...I’m sorry. I’ll- I’ll try to do better, okay?” Techno combs a gentle hand through Tommy’s hair, letting the younger one relax into his hug. “I’ll try, I promise.” 

“...love you Techy.” 

“...love you too Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,im sorry?


	7. snow, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of snow
> 
> cw// implied child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for user cObaltae: Can we please get part two of this? Like maybe Sbi's reaction to all of this since we mainly got them saving Tommy in here
> 
> hahaha its been a while, school's been kicking my ass

Tommy wakes up to quiet arguing and soft worried whispers. “Mph….? Wilby?” 

“Tommy! Are you alright?” Wilbur perks up, half-bounding over to the blond’s side. 

“Mm…” A pause as Tommy sits up, rubbing at his head. “Wh’s….when did I get here?” 

“...I carried you back. From the train station.” 

Oh. That was right. 

The train station. 

“O- oh. I’m sorry, I-” 

“Hey mate, why are you sorry?” Phil’s quiet gentle voice speaks, but there’s clear worry in it. “You have no reason to be sorry.” 

Tommy pauses. And blinks. “Oh. Thank you.” 

“Is Tommy alright?” A flat, monotone voice, although, if you spent enough time with the speaker, you could tell that he was worried. 

“Techie...?” 

“Toms…” His pseudo-brother cups Tommy’s face, worry shining in the older’s eyes. “Oh, what happened?” 

He breaks down, sobbing and clinging onto Techno’s shirt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, I didn’t mean to worry you.” He babbles, repeating over and over as his breath hitches, salty tears streaming down his face. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay Tommy.” Techno soothes quietly, running a gentle hand through the younger’s hair. “Just breathe for me. You gotta breathe for me.” 

He’s calm. He’s calm. “Okay- okay-” He smiles, although it’s shaky and quiet. “I’m- I’m okay. I’m okay now.” 

There’s a pause as he stops shaking, as Phil and Wilbur sit next to the two. “You want to explain Toms?” Wilbur speaks, voice soft and gentle and patient. 

Tommy explains. He explains everything, occasionally pausing to breathe. 

“Tommy, mate…” Phil murmurs, worry bright in his eyes. “You shouldn’t have to have gone through that…” 

Wilbur nods. “Yeah. It was so wrong of your parents to do that- to hurt you, to yell, to fight in front of you.” 

“T- Techno?” Tommy looks down, scared of the other’s reaction. “What- what do you…?” 

“You shouldn’t have gone through that. You shouldn’t- that-” Techno’s stammering, trying to find something to say. Finally, he sighs. “I’ll be here for you. I promise I always will.” 

“Thank you Techie…” 


End file.
